


Babysitting |One Shot|

by goodnightkisseu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightkisseu/pseuds/goodnightkisseu
Summary: Sometimes, you have to take one for the team and put your date night on hold so that someone else can go and have a good time. Still, helping Jongin take care of his niece and nephew was bound to be fun as well...





	Babysitting |One Shot|

**Author's Note:**

> As it's his birthday today, I wrote a really quick piece for Kai! I hope that you all enjoy it! Feel free to let me know what you think! ^^

 

Two pairs of footsteps shuffled around the hardwood floors of the apartment, trying to be as quiet as they could. The smaller pair, owned by a small child looked up at the older male behind him and pointed at the room just ahead of them. The older male nodded and followed him inside, looking around and grinning when he noticed everything in the room. There was a wardrobe and a ton of furniture and boxes, likely because the family was still trying to unpack their things. But all that meant was more hiding spaces for him and his little accomplice. 

"Ah, you're a little genius! There are so many places to hide in here that they'll never find us!" Jongin said in an excited whisper as he praised his young nephew. Unable to contain his giddiness, the small boy let out a happy giggle. Though it made Jongin beam, he quickly put his finger to his own lips. "Shh, they'll hear us."

The little boy quickly clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle his giggles as he smiled up at his uncle. Jongin was about to suggest something when he heard more footsteps and his niece shouting, "Ready or not, here we come!"

Knowing they didn't have a lot of time, Jongin pointed for his nephew to hide behind the curtain near the boxes as he quickly slid himself under the bed. He peeked out momentarily to gesture the younger boy to stay quiet before he got back into position, just as he heard footsteps running by. 

"Do you think they went this way?" the little girl asked as she pulled you along around the new and unfamiliar apartment. Jongin's eldest sister and her family had just moved into this new apartment, and parts of it were still being unpacked. From what your boyfriend had told you, this place was leagues better than their last one, and you had to admit that it was nice. However, with moving and taking care of their two kids, it didn't leave much time for the couple to be… well, a couple. So upon hearing this, Jongin had volunteered the two of you for babysitting duties so they could have time to themselves. Sure, tonight was supposed to be your date night, but taking care of his niece and nephew was fun too. 

"Yeah, I didn't see them either. Hm… why don't we check this room?" you suggested, pointing at the room that the little girl had run past to check her own. She nodded happily and led you in. As soon as you entered, a hint of a smile formed on your lips. From where you stood, you could see two tiny feet poking out from under the curtain. You could also see a tuft of hair peeking out from just below the bed legs. But, why ruin this for his niece? You'd let her find them instead.

"Do you think they're in here?" you asked, feigning innocence as the little girl let go of your hand and looked around. She opened the wardrobe, and the door to the bathroom, a pout on her lips when she found no one. Yet, as she was coming back to you, her eyes looked towards the ground and spotted the brown locks poking out from under the bed. A smile grew on her features as she jumped down to her hands and knees and peeked under the bed. 

"Found you, uncle Jongin!" she said happily, and before she could get herself steady on her feet, Jongin emerged from under the bed and pulled her up in his arms. 

"You found me! Look at you, you're so good at hide-and-seek, Rahee!" he announced, showering her with praise as he swung her around. She was all giggles, even as he placed her back down. "But you know, you haven't found your brother yet. He might be better at this game than you are."

You could see the look on her face just then that look of determination now to find her younger brother. Yet, before she scouted the room again, the three of you heard a soft boyish giggle and you all turned to face the curtain. Rahee went running over and quickly pulled it back to reveal her brother. "Found you too!" she said happily, her brother not being back to hold back his giggles as the kids chased each other around the room and then out the door. 

"So, how painful was it for you to let her find us?" he asked teasingly.

"It wasn't too bad. Plus, it's a game for them. I wasn't just going to ruin it for her," you shot back as he placed a kiss on the side of your head. "Though, it honestly wasn't hard to find you. Your hair was poking out from under the bed," you added with a giggle as he wrapped his arm around your waist, the pair of you heading back out to the living room to find the kids chasing each other around. 

In no time, the kids swept you up in the new game they were playing. You watched as your boyfriend chased them around the living room; the children coming to hide behind you when they wanted to avoid him. Honestly, it was nice seeing him play with them. Jongin was always a kid at heart and seeing him have fun with kids warmed your own heart. It made you feel something towards him you had never felt before. It gave you the sense he could be a good dad. Though, you quickly shook the idea out of your head. The two of you hadn't quite talked about that yet, and you didn't want to give yourself any ideas.

As the children continued to run around and play with each other, Jongin took a momentary break and came back to your side, plopping down on the ground next to you. "I forgot how much energy I use up whenever I chase them around," he said, sounding winded. 

"You're doing a fantastic job though. I can see why they love you so much," you replied, applauding him on his enthusiasm. You could see the grin forming on his lips as he pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time.

"Ah, their favorite show starts in ten minutes. I should get them settled down."

You nodded. "Then, why don't you get them settled, and I'll go start dinner?" you suggested, your boyfriend giving you a smile as he got on his feet and excitedly told his niece and nephew that their favorite program was starting soon. You also got onto your feet and, taking the opportunity now that Jongin had them distracted, you planned to sneak to the kitchen. However, you weren't fast enough because Rahee saw you leaving. 

"Are you not watching the show with us?" she asked with a small pout. You had always been fond of his niece and nephew, and it seemed like they had grown fond of you too. 

You gave her a glowing smile. "I want to watch the show with you, but I also think I should go make dinner. We can eat together later. Don't worry, I'll just be in the kitchen, promise," you told her, and she nodded before going over to join her brother and her uncle.

Once you were in the kitchen, you took a deep breath and got straight to work. When Jongin told you that his sister and her husband would be out, you figured that you'd be taking care of dinner too, which you didn't mind. You enjoyed cooking, and you were also excited to make a home-cooked meal for Jongin. It had been a long time. Every time he got to see you, he always wanted to take you out, so you didn't have to stress about cooking for him. But you enjoyed it, and you finally got to do it again. While you were prepping food in the kitchen, you could hear the laughter and the loud voices from the living room. It made you smile to hear them having so much fun. It also made you wonder if... maybe having a family would have been like this too. 

When you were about halfway done, you heard footsteps making their way into the kitchen. The individual said nothing; he stood there and admired you while you effortlessly moved around the kitchen, cleaning up things here or mixing things over there. Even though he always fussed about you cooking for him, he enjoyed watching you work. There was something very comforting and domestic about it that warmed his heart. It was likely fueled by seeing you play with his niece and nephew earlier, however.

"Not watching the show?" you asked, when you felt him come up behind you, his arms snaking around your waist. Jongin was always good at finding the opportune moment to cling to you. You weren't complaining. You found it comforting. 

"The kids are in their own world right now and I wanted to come check on you," he said, his words muffled as he buried his face in the nape of your neck. "That smells great."

You smiled. "I'm making your favorite. It's been a while since I made it for you, so I figured tonight was a good a time as any."

He smiled against your neck, feeling your shiver a bit at his action. "Thank you for coming to take care of the kids today. I know we were supposed to go on our date tonight. I hope you don't feel like they ruined it…"

"Jongin, of course not. You know I love your niece and nephew. They're so adorable!" you said with a giggle. He must have felt pretty bad about it. You really didn't think it was a big deal. Hearing him sigh told you he had indeed thought it was a deal breaker for you.

"I'm glad. I know you work with kids all day at the daycare, so I didn't know how you would feel about hanging out with kids on your day off too. I'm glad it was okay. You looked so natural with them. I think it made me love you more," he whispered against your ear.

"I work with kids because I love them. And I love your niece and nephew more because they're family, specifically your family. I'd do anything to help out when I can, you know that." Plus, his family was good people. The kids were well-behaved. His parents and siblings liked you. It never felt terrible being around them. When the two of you decided to date officially, you were nervous. Jongin was the first seriously relationship you had. You had met none of your other boyfriends' families. It never got to that point. All you heard were horror stories from some of your friends. But it all worked out pretty well. Sure, there was awkwardness at first, but it was nothing that conversation and honesty couldn't work past.

He knew you couldn't see it, but his smile grew and his heart felt full. "You'll be a great mom someday," he told you gently. "Hope I'll get to be the lucky guy to snatch you up for good."

"I think by being my boyfriend, you have first dibs," you teased, turning to see that smile of his.

"I'm holding you to that." He had just leaned in for a kiss when he heard the kids yelling from the living room that the show was over. He quickly pulled away from you so you could finish up while he went to entertain the kids before dinner.

Yet, as he left, you couldn't help imagine what it would be like to have your own kids with Jongin someday…


End file.
